


One Sunny Morning

by SunkissedTomato



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkissedTomato/pseuds/SunkissedTomato
Summary: Diana is happy she has a friend to share her days with.





	One Sunny Morning

It was cold and the sun's rays broke through the windows caressing and tickling Diana and Anne asleep in bed. 

It was a Saturday morning and the two girls had some plans that required them to work as soon as they could. Diana was grateful that her mother let her spend the night with Anne. She’s always afraid her mother will disapprove of another one of their adventures and it will be the last time they see each other, for sure this time. Her mother has always been a bit of a worrier. It wasn’t something Diana used to mind it. It meant she was safe and she was on track to a bright future.

She cherished the life that she had and she certainly understood how privileged she was. Her family loves her and she was never in need of anything. She never had to work in the fields like many of her classmates, she could sit at home and practice the piano when she finished her needle point. Sure she had to be proper at all times; so that meant being quiet, clean, and presentable. She was disciplined and soft. She was going to finishing school in Paris just like her mother did before her. It was Diana’s dream to go to finishing school.

Of course, it  _ was _ Diana’s dream.

Not anymore though.

She didn’t think about it as much as she used to. Not since Anne arrived. Her bosom friend. Her kindred spirit. Anne sure has a funny way of expressing herself. But that’s what makes her Anne. 

According to Anne every new word can lead to a whole new adventure. Diana never thought of it like that. Words were just stepping stones that lead her closer and closer towards the end of a book. Reading wasn’t the easiest thing for her, but she could get through it. 

She liked math better. 

It was clearer. Easier in her opinion. Anne thinks of it as unromantic because she doesn’t see the relationships in it. She loves words because they were her only companions in the orphanage. 

Diana loves numbers because they are her own private rebellion against her regimented life.

She was supposed to like needlepoint and cooking and baking and arranging parties and she did… but women didn’t need to concern themselves with mathematics. Women have no use of it while nursing a baby. But when she felt suffocated by the rules she would remember her own private choice. Mother couldn’t make her stop loving numbers when she became upset with another misadventure she and Anne got into. Anne and Diana both have a love for subjects that were considered well against their upbringing. 

Maybe that is why they become so close. 

“Diana, wake up!”


End file.
